Fate Dragon
by blue0404
Summary: The tale of the brother of Tiamat Bahamut who witnessed all the genuine heroes tales through his own eyes and helped them as a nameless traveler.
1. Ideas

My friend and I have this idea for a Saber that's the brother to Tiamat. His tale would be one that has seen the orifion and tales of all true heroes (None of the EMYIAS will be included or male Arthur. It's the fixed time line I will be writing). His Saber look is the cover and this will not replace Lucius Tiberius tale I will start the tale after I'm done with my current story. Also here is his Noble Phantasum. Sorrows of Humanity: All the negative things he has seen in his long life has became a curse that he can make anyone feel their pain and suffering he has seen.

I hope you tell me your thoughts on it and the cover was done by my good friend.


	2. Rough Draft of Chapter 1

**This is a brief bit of what the first chapter of the story will be like. Tell me your thoughts on it and hope you like it.**

* * *

**A desert in Babylonia **

The sun beats down on a traveler that has wild black hair that covers his right eye that are the color of platinum. The odd man has slight tan skin with a skin tight white armor that covers his torso with black lines on it. The armor has this long flaps that are connected to the armor with black pants with brown straps on his knees. He also has pure platinum metal boots. His left shoulder has white shoulder armor with black outlines and a guard armor on his arm that is similar to his shoulder piece.

The man is slowly walking through the desert with a tired look on his face as he looks to the horizon to see any signs of life or civilization. He says "I should have taken a left back there instead of a right but no I had to listen to my stupid gut. Gods I hope I don't miss it." As the odd man talks to himself he suddenly goes stiff as he turns to the left to a horizon with nothing seen by human eyes. He points his right hand as it starts to glow with a white hue. Then after the glow grows he launches it going so fast it's a blur.

* * *

**A road to Urk**

On a road to the great city of Urk a caravan of people are hiding behind there carts as a giant red lion like beast that's called a Uridimmu. The creature is feasting on a ox. The people are praying to any of the gods to save them. As the lion like creature finished his meal it starts to walk towards the fearful people but a white beam makes contact with the creature as it explodes into a purple bloody mess. The people slowly peek as they now celebrate them being saved.

* * *

**The desert with the traveler**

The man smiles and says "I know your there Ishtar." The man turns as the goddess makes her invisibility disappear as the pure image of a beautiful woman with long golden hair and red eyes. She is floating in a manner of laying on the air. Ishtar says "Well I wanted to surprise you when you get to Urk to watch the birth of the new king." She has a amused look on her face as the man looks board with the goddess.

"How come you didn't save those people? I bet a few where praying for your help before I helped." The goddess loses her laid back look and says "You helped them so why should I. Your always the little goodie good." The man finally looks at the goddess and asks with a serious look in his eye "You think that plan of yours will actually work Ishtar?" The goddesses eyes slightly widen like a child being caught taking a cookie in the cookie jar. The goddess yells "I have no idea what your talking about you over grown lizard!" There is a deadpan look on the man's face as Ishtar sighs and says "I do believe it will work."

"You are all truly naïve. You made a man who has the full power to rebel against you all. If he is taught to care for his people he will think he should not listen to your words. We both know the gods will be the reason this Age of Gods will end. Well I think you should be off now Ishtar. Your father's grand plan is about to be born." A look of sadness is on the goddess face as she flies off as the lone man watches her leave.

In the grand city of Urk the first hero was born to the world and our lone man who is far away watches the celebration with a soft smile and turns the opposite way but says "I'll be seeing you kid. Well now time to look for you sis. I wonder where you are."


End file.
